Warm hands
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Dean and Cas have some fun with wings, while Sam gets a surprise by a houdini like Archangel. This is my last unnecessary continuation of Angel food cake, so please enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any likenesses used in this story, i only own my fluffy, over-active imagination.


**A/N: I know i've been offline for awhile, didn't want anyone to get to bored, so here's the first half of my wing kink fanfic still working on the second half, as well as some other fanfictiions. Anyways, enjoy my last unnecessary continuation of Angel food cake, this story's had a good run. P.S. don't be shy to leave reviews, who knows if you do, the second half might be finished faster.**

* * *

Dean was alone at Bobby's with Cas, Sam went on a hunt with Bobby to get his mind off of his dead boyfriend Gaberiel, Dean genuinely felt bad for his little brother, who was now alone again. He was researching a Japanese creature that probably involved a shinto priest for the two other hunters, when Cas walked in dressed in Dean's clothes red shirt, long jeans, and barefoot, it was cute new ritual the angel soon to be human enjoyed, wrapping his arm around the man he had fallen in love with asking, "What're you doing?" Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for a quick kiss, "Well, I am doing research for Sam and Bobby, what is my sweet little angel up to today?" He asked still smiling, "I'm being lazy, I thought about calling Hel and Heiress to see how they are holding up." At the names both men heard a flutter of wings looking up from the laptop to see Heiress sitting across from Dean, wiping her puffy red eyes with a tissue and Hel standing behind her, somber and grim look on her face. "Hello boys." Hel said looking at her sister who hid her face shuddering. "How are you two doing?" the hunter asked moving his laptop to see the girls, Heiress shuddered and let out a small groan of sadness, Hel moved forward and held her sister saying everything was going to be okay, "I'm doing a little bit better than my sister, we're still working through things." Hel said sadness seeping into her voice, Heiress shuddered again pulling her head from her arms wiping her eyes and sniffling, "It was like a warm fire that was extinguished in seconds, one moment our sweet father was there and next he was gone. Why'd he have to be a hero and save you?" She was back to crying in a moment, Hel looked over at Dean serene sadness in her eyes, "I apologize, she is still having a hard time coming to terms with things. How is your brother holding up?" The older sister asked, "He's out hunting with Bobby, keeping his mind off of things, you two should visit him, he'll understand what you're going through." Dean saw Heiress's head pull away from her arms, nodding tears in her eyes, Hel put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "We'll do that, we're sorry to inconvenience you two, uncle Cas, uncle Dean. Goodbye." Hel said as the two girls disappeared. "Uncle Dean?" Dean asked turning his head to the angel, "They seem to think we've had a union." Cas stated kissing Dean on the cheek, "A union? You mean like a marriage?" Dean said a little shocked "Kind of, which brings me to a question I've been wanting to ask for some time now." He said moving to sit in Deans lap, "Um...it doesn't have anything to do with the whole...um...union thing, right?" "Only a little bit. but I wanted to ask you, since my grace is disappearing...I was wondering if you...uh um...wanted to...um...see my wings?" Deans head tilted a little to see how red Castiel's face had gotten, he hadn't even registered the hunter's nervousness. Dean was a little skeptical of the idea of possible marriage with the angel, the thought was both appealing and frightening. "This may be your last chance to get to see them." Cas said teasingly embarrassment fading from his face, that was all the encouragement Dean needed. Castiel took Deans hand in his and walked them to the room they stayed in together every time they returned to Bobby's, "So...uh...how do we do this? I mean I can't really see your wings." Dean asked as Cas removed his T-shirt and walked over to the hunter and planting a soft kiss on the bigger mans lips, pulling away, "Don't worry sweet heart you'll see them just fine, it's just like a back rub." He smiled at his hunter, he very much enjoyed Deans hands on his back, relieving stress. "Okay then, so just rub your back and they'll end up appearing or-" he was cutoff by a warm soft kiss that sent a little white lights flashing before his eyes, they closed and opened to see two large black wings tinged with a deep purple, midnight blue, and emerald green on his angels back. "Cas...your wings are..." He stopped himself at a loss for word. Cas turned away giving his wings a soft shake, making Dean sigh with pleasure at the beauty of his angel. "Coming?" The angel asked laying belly down on their bed, Dean smiled "Not just yet baby." He said a little surprised by his own husky voice. He tore his shirt off and kicked off his boots and socks, crawling to where Cas lay, straddling the angels back running his hand down the angels spine hearing a soft purr. "You ready baby?" "Yes Dean." Castiel sighed feeling Deans lips on his neck.

Sam was sitting in the single hotel room, trying his best not to cry, Bobby had insisted on getting some sleep and that he 'was weak from old age.' so Sam decided to finally work out the death of Gabriel, his now dead archangel boyfriend. He looked up to see the two girls that had kickstarted all of his feelings, Heiress and Hel. Heiress, normally giggly happy sweet heart, was broken wearing a long black dress, crying her eyes out, and Hel normally dark sarcastic and evil sounding, wearing pure white and blue, making her seem softer and more vulnerable with tears in her eyes. "Hello Sam." Hel said voice somber and quiet. Before he knew what to do, tears rolled down his face and he beckoned the two girls closer, Heiress immediately ran to his arms crying into his shoulder as Hel walked closer into Sams embrace, slow soft tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry girls, I didn't know Gabriel would die for me and my brother." Sam said through his tears. "It's not all your fault, we know he wanted to protect you." Hel said keeping her voice quiet. Heiress held onto Sam tighter, he hugged both girls tighter. They all sat there, crying and holding each other for what seemed like hours when the girls finally looked up with tear stained eyes, Hel muttered something in a language Sam couldn't understand as Heiress raised her head speaking what sounded like Ancient Greek, they nodded at each other and nuzzled into Sam's chest, "Daddy used to hold us like this when we were younger." Heiress said finally out of tears, "Anytime we were scared or upset, he'd sit us down like this and tell us stories about his life." The girls smiled in remembrance of their father. "Sam, this may be a little out of the blue but...can we stay here with you tonight, I think daddy would like that we were here with you." Hel asked, the hunter smiled, "Sure, I'll take the couch and you girls can have the bed." Sam got up to get a tissue and wipe his eyes the girls closed the gap hugging each other. "Thank you Sam." They said in unison.

Dean was still rubbing his hands on Castiel's back, he remembered what Cas said about the wing grooming involving this so called 'union'. "What's wrong Dean? I sense your hesitation." Cas's voice sounded annoyed and concerned. "I'm just...worried, you did say rubbing your wings had something to do with the 'union' thing you were talking about, right?" Dean tried to hide his uncertainty. "Yes it does, but if you truly love me, it should not be a problem. I love you enough to let you see the most intimate body part of angel." He said giving his wings a quick shake. Those words sent Dean's mind reeling, Castiel basically saying that he loved the hunter enough to share something so private with him. "I do love you Cas, I love you to no extent, but I just...I don't know, I think I'm just scared. I mean before we got together I wasn't the most committed guy, unless it involved hunting." The hunter said quietly continuing the rubbing of the angels back. Cas tilted his head to the side to look at Dean, "Dean, if you love me the way you say you do, then you should have no problem with a union with me." "I'm sorry baby can you at least tell me what it is?" Castiel sighed and shifted to sit cross legged in front of Dean, wings drooping in what looked like dissatisfaction, he took his hunters hands in his own. "Dean, a union for an angel is the most powerful bond any creature can wish for, you and I would bind our souls together and I would feel everything you would, the same is true for you. We would be two halves of a whole. Much like a marriage between humans, except, you could always find me, our souls would be intertwined forever." Cas said all traces of disappointment were replaced with a raw love and hope. Dean heard the words considering what the angel had just explained to him. He was turned on by the way the angel was explaining a celestial marriage, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest, he wanted to have a 'union' with his angel, he wanted to feel everything the angel felt, he wanted to be able to find Cas anywhere just so he could hold him. He began to nod, "Okay Cas, I'll do it. I want you, absolutely all of you." Dean could have sworn his heart would pop out of his chest at the angels giggly, white smile. The smile soon turned into a long loving kiss, Dean swiped his tongue over Castiel's chapped lips asking for entrance and was greeted with a mouthful of angel. He felt his hands getting impatient, wanting to rub the angels large wings until both his hands and Cas's wings were sore. He reached behind the angel rubbing up the creatures back to get to the part of the shoulder blades where the beginning of the wings were, the angel moaned softly at the hunters touch, smiling through the kiss. That's when Dean felt a small electrical shock, but instead of feeling surprised or pain he felt an unadulterated, pure, source of love and instantly knew it was Castiel's emotions flowing in from the tiny shocks he felt in his hands, egging the hunter on to deepen the kiss and move his hands through the silky wings of his lover. Castiel was feeling Deans cool fingers carding through his feathers, feeling something slightly different, a feeling of love clouded by lust, desire, need, and a form of longing that was hard to interpret, these were Dean's emotions, and he never wanted them to stop. Dean felt the soft lips of his angel pull away, he was frightened but the feeling was quieted by Castiel resting their foreheads together, "Dean, are you ready?" The hunter nodded vigorously saying "Yes baby, I'm ready." A bright flash of light danced in front of both their eyes. The flash disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, they were kissing lightly and affectionately , Cas placed his hand on the scar of his hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled away with a smile, "Do you Dean Winchester, take me to be your celestially wedded husband?" The hunter smiled at the angel's words, "I do, and do you Castiel, take me to be your celestially wedded husband?" Dean returned the question, feeling Cas's perfect unadulterated love through their bond. "I do, would you like to seal it with a kiss?" Dean pushed Cas down on the bed, straddling the angels hips, smiling widely "I'd like to seal it with something a little bit better." The angel giggled as he felt Dean's mischievous sexual thoughts through their bond.

Sam and the girls were sitting together, holding each other tightly, when Bobby knocked on the door. "Come in." Sam said feeling less shaky than earlier. Bobby walked in tilting his head, "Am I interrupting something or...?" Hel stood up and held out her hand, "My apologizes, I am Hel and this is Heiress, we are joining you on your hunt." She said Heiress stood up smoothing out her black dress, "Sam says it's a good way to get your mind off of things." She said after Bobby shook her hand. "So you two are...Gabriels daughters?" Heiress turned away hiding her face and Hel nodded. "Girls I'm sorry for your loss, if there is anything I can do to help you out, just say the word." Hel smiled, "You'd have a heart attack before you could do that, old man." Bobby laughed at the woman insulting his age. "Well if you're going to join us, you might want a change your clothes. I don't think dresses and suits are very functional." Both girls smiled, they did a quick spin, their clothes swirled and changed, Heiress now looked like tomb raider and a honey colored pilots jacket, Hel was now wearing all black jeans, tank top, and black leather jacket. "I think we got that covered. So, what are you two hunting?" Hel asked shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket, "We're hunting an oni, it's a-" Bobby was cutoff by Heiress saying "Japanese ogre, they normally live in small dimly lit places or forest that people tend to wander into. They can be killed multiple ways but the best way to make them stay dead is to chop their heads off with a blade blessed by a Shinto priest." Sam, Bobby, and Hel all looked at Heiress in amazement, Heiress looked back at them, "What? Do I have bad breath? Is my makeup messed up?" Worry began to mix in with her calm tone.

"Honey, their starring at you because I'm right behind you." She froze for a moment then turned around to see the last person she expected to see.  
She threw her arms around Gabriel tears streaming down her eyes, Hel raced forward to Gabriel's other open arm finally allowing tears to fall down her face. "Girls, girls, you don't need to cry I'm fine." Hel pulled away and looked straight into her fathers eyes, "If you ever do that to us again I'll make sure you are dead." She said, "Okay then...I'll make a mental note of that. As for right now, can you girls escort Bobby to his room or on his hunt, I want my little Sammy all to myself." Heiress and Hel walked over to Bobby, who looked awkward and confused, latching on to his arms as they walked out the door. Gabriel walked over to Sam grabbing his hips, "Now for the best part-" he was cutoff by the hunter slapping him in the face, "That, is for faking your death and this..." He said kissing Gabriel deeply, "is for coming back to me." Gabriel laughed after Sam pulled away. "Looks like I have a lot to make up for." He laughed, Sam shoved the smaller man on the bed, "Let's get started then." The hunter fell on top of the archangel, "I missed my hunter." Gabriel said as they began to kiss violently.


End file.
